


Secrets Secrets

by WonderPickle



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Batcave, F/M, Family Relationship - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, JLU universe, dick and di training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Dick accidentally reveals some of Bruce's future plans while he and Diana are training in the Batcave.One-shot. Wonder Bat.





	Secrets Secrets

"You're a very strong fighter, Dick," Diana grunted as she kicked out towards her boyfriend's adopted son.

He smiled. "I  _ was _ trained by the best in the business," he muttered back at her, using a duck and spin move to avoid getting hit. "How's it going with you two, anyway?" Dick arched his body, making a bridge formation, and reaching his legs up to kick as he sprung himself forward with his wrists.

Diana grabbed his ankle and threw him to the side, but, thanks to his acrobatic skills, he effortlessly spun in the air and landed on the balls of his feet. He held his hands up on each side of his face in fists, ready for her next strike.

She shrugged in response to his earlier question before making a move. "It's as good as it can be with Bruce, but I don't have any complaints."

Dick grinned. "That's how it is with him. He's stubborn."

Diana scoffed, avoiding Dick's next attack. "You're telling me."

For several moments they exchanged blows and grunts, ducking, rolling, kicking, blocking, etc. Then Dick decided to speak up again. "He never really talks that much. How'd you ever get him to open up?"

Shrugging, she blocked his next move with her wrists crossed in front of her. "Lots of persuasion. Years of attempts and slight flirtation. All it actually took was a Thanagarian war," she panned.

He chucked slightly. "You should've tried that last tactic first."

Diana laughed as she kicked and blocked. "If only it would have been that simple, Dick."

"Is anything about that man _ever_ _simple_?"

The princess snickered, avoiding several of her opponent's attacks to the abdomen and attempting to place some of her own. "You have a point there."

Dick faked a hit, and while she was distracted, sent a direct blow to her chin. She was caught off guard, sliding several feet across the floor before regaining her balance.

"You okay?" he questioned.

Diana smiled. "Never better."

They continued on, groaning and throwing punches left and right.

"You're quite a resilient woman," Dick remarked.

Diana chuckled. "Did you forget what I have to put up with?"

Dick smiled. "It must take a lot of patience."

"We've only been dating for about a year and a half.  _ You've _ known him half your life. You're the one with all the patience," Diana replied, holding her wrists up in her iconic  _ x _ formation in front of her face.

"Well, I don't see him quite as much as I used to," answered the young man in between groans. He tried to block one of her attacks, taking a moment to realize she was psyching him out, and was instantly knocked off his feet before he could defend himself.

Diana slowly walked towards him, somewhat of a triumphant smirk painted across her lips. "Need a hand?" she asked, reaching down to give Dick a hand up. Instead of accepting her attempt to assist, he tugged her arm downwards. As if she was anticipating it, she rolled midair, spinning until she landed on the balls of her feet not far away from him.

With a slight grin, Dick leaped back into a fighting position.

Diana raised her eyebrows, but Dick did the same, preparing to further go into battle.

She had to admit, he was an excellent fighter.

He shuffled up to her, making the first move to launch them back into their mock skirmish that they had been having.

"It's astounding that we've never trained together before," commented Diana.

Dick pursed his lips. "The big man's always gotten in the way. With the limited time he's already got, he tries to spend all of it with you. You wouldn't believe how many times I've had to cancel visits down to Gotham last minute due to him changing plans on me."

Diana's eyes widened. "Oh, Dick, I'm so sorry. If I would've known-"

Nightwing laughed. "Don't be sorry. You make him happy, and there's no need to apologize for it."

Diana gave him the warmest smile imaginable. ...Even though she had just tried to send a heavy punch to his torso. "You make him happy, too. He loves spending time with you."

Dick shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll come down and visit more when you two are married. It's no big deal."

The princess froze completely. Her hands dropped down to her sides as she stood motionless, gaping at Dick. " _ What _ ?" she choked out.

Dick blinked back at her, not sure what she had meant at first, but then the realization dawned upon his face. His jaw slackened.

"I...oh...heh...I just meant….you know...when...when you get married in the future," Dick stuttered, scratching the back of his head.

"Dick…"

He stared at her, trying to act convincing. "Diana, I just meant-"

Wonder Woman stared back at him, a questioning yet flabbergasted pair of eyes reflecting in his direction. "Dick."

"I didn't mean anything by that! I swear!"

" _ Dick _ ."

"Diana! I swear to all the Greek gods-"

" _ Dick _ !"

"I..." the former Robin sighed heavily, giving her a defeated look, "Okay…fine."

"What did you mean by that?" Diana pressed, obviously extremely curious.

Dick took another deep sigh before responding to her. "Look, I'm really not supposed to be telling you this."

Diana's eyebrows shot up. "Dick, you  _ have _ to tell me what you were referring to," she claimed, shooting him a somewhat dirty glare.

"...Fine.  _ Fine _ ," Dick told her, biting his inner lip, "I…ugh...Bruce would kill me for telling you this. But…" Dick squeezed his eyes shut, inhaling a tight breath before continuing, "He's...he got the ring last week, he was planning on proposing to you tonight..."

Diana let out a gasp.

Dick's eyes widened. "That's a good gasp right? Oh please, tell me that's a good gasp."

Diana, smiling as largely as a watermelon slice, shook her head. She took a moment before being able to let out her intended words escape her mouth. "No, no, of course it's good. Hera, of course it is, Dick."

He looked like he had dozens of bricks lifted off his chest. "Oh thank God."

Diana looked incredulous. "How could you possibly think-"

Suddenly, the Amazon was interrupted by a figure opening the door. Both Diana and Dick raised their heads up the stairs, to see none other than Bruce standing before them.

"Speak of the devil," Dick murmured as his father made his way down the steps.

The Dark Knight strided up to them, sending a nod in the direction of his former sidekick. "Dick."

"Long time, no see, Bruce," Dick replied, clapping hands with the older man as he pulled him into a hug, "Too long."

Bruce shook his head in agreement.

"So...what have you been up to?" Batman asked as he pulled away, clearing his throat.

Dick merely shrugged. "Little of this, little of that."

Diana rolled her eyes playfully. "You trained him quite well."

"I would hope so," Bruce replied with a slight chuckle.

There was silence for a brief moment, then Dick coughed uncomfortably. "Well…I'm going to get going. See you guys later tonight," he announced. He sent Diana a subtle wink before swiping a towel as he jogged up the stairs and out the door of the Batcave.

Bruce turned towards the princess when he exited. "Hi, princess," he mumbled, pulling her in for a short and swift kiss.

After breaking apart, Diana replied, "Hey yourself."

"How was it?" he questioned, encasing her in a tight embrace.

She immediately hugged him back. "How was what? Dick?"

He nodded.

"He's a tough fighter, and quite a character. We talked about a couple of things here and there….you know…. _ just chatter. _ .." Diana responded against his chest.

Bruce tugged himself out of her arms. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

Diana pursed her lips teasingly. "Oh nothing."

" _ Princess _ ."

The Amazon giggled. "Nothing, Bruce," she retorted jokingly. She placed her hands on each cheek, giving both a light little pat, "Go get dressed. Don't you have a dinner to take me to?"


End file.
